Transmission system is one of the main core components of an electric tool, and its main function is to provide the power needed for the electric tool to rotate. Existing electric tools all have multiple functions for the convenience of use, that is, they can be used for drilling and screwing at the same time.
In order to realize the above-mentioned operation functions, enterprises also make some structural improvements to the transmission system during transmission system production, i.e. the transmission system is equipped with a speed change mechanism and a torque cup at the same time, so as to switch between various functions.
For example, the Chinese patent application number 201120271287.3 discloses an improved structure for high-speed and low-speed switch of an electric tool, and a shift lever of the improved structure is driven by a shift frame which is directly exposed outside a transmission system housing for operation by workers. In this way, workers are likely to come into contact with the shift frame unintentionally during operation, thus increasing the probability of misoperation. When the electric tool works under the condition of large torque, if the rotating speed increases instantaneously, it is easy to cause damage to a transmission shaft.